Silence Is Love
by Iron D. Doll
Summary: Let's just say it involves both, Ryuga and Kenta falling in the 'heart shape' realm with each other... You'll know what I mean. [FULL Summary's Inside The Story]
1. Chapter 0

**SUMMARY:**

**Ryuga and Kenta are travelling together to many weirdly climatic places that not anybody can –or should I say would- dare go through on foot. While travelling together and despite the fact they're not talking to each other that much, these duo ended up having some strange feelings inside their chest and a question that seems like only the other can answer… Problem is: they don't want to let it out…**

**What do you think are they feeling?**

**Hunger… Not much, likely…**

**Tiredness… Impossible, I guess…**

**Or is it, E-V-O-L ~spelled backwards~? Nah… Wait! Is it?**

* * *

**[Writer's Corner:]**

**I don't know where I'm going with this story exactly but I got bored and managed to write it…**

**Please, enjoy and feel free to comment or suggest something… Just, please, don't write any rude ones…**

**OOOOOOOk~, Thank U 4 Reading the Summary and feel free to go read Chapter 1 or not… Enjoy!**

**-Write 4 Fun-**

**-Iron D. Doll-**


	2. Chapter 1: What's This Feeling?

**Chapter 1: What's this feeling?**

Several days ago, Kenta asked Ryuga to help Ginga and the others to prepare for Nemesis' revival.

It was _also_ exactly a few days ago he swore to keep challenging Ryuga in order -_not_ _only_- to become stronger but to be able to convince him to come and give his aid for the sake of humanity and life itself despite knowing this is '_The_ Great Dragon Emperor' we're talking about who doesn't care anything else but to get stronger. Now the pair have traveled and walked through different places with odd climates as a part of training themselves to become strong bladers. Unfortunately the worst challenge has yet to come in their way…

**And it starts today.**

* * *

Kenta and Ryuga have been walking around the vast yet thick rain forest for quite some days now and it seems like they might end up walking to nowhere in their current situation.

'_Man, my feet are killing me,'_ Kenta thought while walking wearily behind Ryuga.

A while ago he had already asked Ryuga a few questions and one of his most frequently asked question was: "Where are we going?" – And, of course, the Dragon Emperor would only answer silence or if irritated by the question being repeated by the young blader following him, he would rudely answer him like, 'Shut up!' and at this response Kenta would be taken aback scared but no matter what despite the rude attitude of Ryuga, Kenta would still contine and follow him. He promised.

_They_ promised.

This time Kenta has decided to keep his questions to himself in order not to annoy Ryuga any further. Or else he might get more than what he's asking for.

_'We've been wandering in this forest for almost four days now,'_ Kenta's thoughts continued to play for quite some time now._ 'Does Ryuga_ _even know where we're going?'_ He wondered then gave out a deep sigh and looked at Ryuga who has been walking silently a few paces in front of him._ 'I wonder if he even knows where we are…'_

Ryuga kept walking in silence ahead of Kenta and was focusing straight on one path without minding the noises of the forest. Nevertheless he wondered if Kenta was still right behind him. So sometimes even now, he would take a quick glance at the young blader 'without him knowing' to make sure – I mean, to know if he was still there.

After a short while, Ryuga stopped under a big tree and this made Kenta puzzled since it was still an hour pass noon.

"Uh, Ryuga…" Kenta finally opened his mouth, "Why are we stopping?"

The Dragon Emperor didn't answered him for a sec before taking a seat on the ground then pressing his back against the big tree with arms folded and eyes fixed at the sky, "It's going to rain." He replied without looking at Kenta or adding anything up to that sentence. Still puzzled, Kenta looked up at the sky but notice it was still plain sunny with a normal breeze. No different from a normal bright day.

"Doesn't seem like raining." Kenta said and then looked at Ryuga who had already closed his eyes. Kenta pouted, "Sheeesh, What's your problem…" He muttered under his breath, "Why would it rain."

A few minutes passed and Kenta got bored sitting under the big tree waiting for a rain that wouldn't come. So he decided to play around for a little while to put the boredom off. He slowly crawled to Ryuga's side (since he's now sleeping like a log) under the big tree with a prank cooked up for the Dragon Emperor (most likely would lead him to get beaten up later). Kenta's lips slowly formed a half smirk as he knelt beside Ryuga facing his back. He giggled softly and reached out from his pocket a black temporary marker, "Never sleep on the ground when there's a marker around," He muttered preventing his giggle to become a loud laughter.

As Kenta was uncapping the marker's top, the sleeping Dragon Emperor moved from his half-side position to a straight position with his body completely laid on the ground and his arms are spread to each side. This startled Kenta and dropped the marker by accident, he immediately tried to get it before it falls unto Ryuga but unfortunately once he took a grip on the marker it bounces up and he tries to grab again but the same result happens. This time Kenta started panicking that he might wake Ryuga up and get beaten.

After a few 'bounce-goes-the-marker', Kenta finally grabbed it but unfortunately it bounces off (again) and landed on Ryuga's right side…

_'Awww… Come on…'_

Without any other option, Kenta ended up trying to grab it by bending over the sleeping Dragon Emperor.

_'A-Almost there…'_ Kenta's thought continued as he reached for the marker. It was almost at the tips of his fingertips, _'Just a little bit…'_ Kenta stretched out more; keeping his body steady or else he'd flunk and drop over Ryuga while stretching…

But the marker was still there on the side, Kenta paused for a while. Again he gave out a big sigh while closing his eyes, _'Ok… Another_ _try…'_ He encourage himself before lowering his head.

Kenta opened his eyes and was wide eyed in shock.

He didn't realize that his face was just a few inches from the sleeping Ryuga and felt his breathing. All of a sudden, Kenta managed to grab the marker immediately from Ryuga's side and crawled as quickly away as possible from him until Kenta stopped at the very corner of the big tree (keeping a safe distance). Gasping hard and face flushed red (out of heat or something else).

Kenta took a tight grip on his chest (to where his heart was) as he heard it beating through his ears like a marching band.

"W-What… was that… about?" Kenta muttered with his head spinning. Then he started scratching his head with both hands, _'Gyaaahhh…_ _Why was my heart pounding all of a sudden?'_

After that Kenta heard a loud thunder and notice a droplet falling from the sky. He looked up and saw the sky was dark and… it was starting to rain.

* * *

**THANK YOU 4 READING THIS FAR**

**I was inspired by Beyblade Metal Fury Ep 7 (Kenta's Determination)**

**Iron D. Doll**

**-Write 4 Fun-**


	3. Chapter 2: Worrying Too Much

**Chapter 2: Worrying Too Much**

**A few days later…**

After what happened at the Tower of Babel, Ryuga has become deeply quiet trying to avoid a conversation with Kenta. He was unsure at the moment on what to say to him if Kenta ever bothers to ask him a question just to break the silence… Or rather he was still furious because the legendary blader that he heard that was on the tower of babel was actually a fraud of a coward.

"Tsk." The Dragon Emperor brushed off the idea of that pathetic excuse of a weakling, '_He deserves to get his bey crushed.'_

This was one of his moods again to which he ignores his surroundings and keep on going to wherever it is he may be lead to by his own two feet. Right behind him was Kenta walking a safe distance from Ryuga – who's currently holding his anger and disappointment at the moment. With that observation cleared the young blader decided to give him some time and space to think by himself for a while. He didn't even bothered to question him that where were they going next.

Kenta adjusted his brown hat and tightened his brown cloak that he recently bought before they even arrived at the town where the Tower of Babel stood. He looked at Ryuga under the rim of his hat, 'I wonder if there's still something bothering Ryuga, right now' He thought before giving out a sigh of disappointment because he can't help.

'If he could just tell me what it was that's bothering him maybe…' Kenta stopped in his thoughts right there and shook his head vigorously sideways.

'No! No! No! No! No!' He started getting a red beet face (again – like the first time he had that uneasy weird feeling inside his chest). And his thoughts became more jumbled that he started scratching his head like crazy.

'What was I thinking!? I mean… Come on, it's okay to think of helping someone… I mean – Gyahhh! What's wrong with me it's just Ryuga I'm worried about …' Kenta paused for a sec, 'I'm… worried… about… Ryuga…' He repeated those words as if there was something wrong in them.

Kenta started being more flushed red until he exploded and began to panic (although his thoughts aren't helping him one bit no matter how hard he tries). Then he started fighting with himself and his feelings on his head.

'What's wrong with that!?' He continued questioning himself, 'I'm always worried for Ginga and the others but why is it hard for me to accept that I'm worried for Ryuga too without freaking myself out!?' This time Kenta was scratching his head roughly as he fought a never-going-to-end-fight in his thoughts.

"GYAHHH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?" Kenta shouted out of the confusion in the battle of his thoughts…

Then he froze like a rock in place.

Though hesitant and doubtingly nervous, Kenta slowly and shakily look to see if (You-know-who) was looking at him embarrass himself like a surprise circus show on the loose (after that racket I bet he did) and sadly 'also awkwardly to say'…

There a few paces in front of him was the Dragon Emperor staring at him with an expressionless yet serious face (for a normal human being you'd laugh or feel awkward to what Kenta did but Ryuga's different). He just stood there in silence (more like speechless to be exact).

"Uh… Hey…"

These were the only words Kenta could say without making eye contact with Ryuga. His face was still painted red though and he was trying it as much as he wanted to cover it all from Ryuga's sight or he might think he's weird.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryuga asked after all the while without saying anything. In this kind of moment Kenta should be happy he's finally talking to him but not in this kind of situation. At least he's now having a little conversation with Kenta after leaving the Tower of Babel in ruins.

"Uh… Nothing…" Kenta replied still avoiding Ryuga's stare, 'I can't just say it's because of him… He'd freak out!' He paused for a while – again before falling on his knees and scratching his head with both hands, "I need to calm down…"

Ryuga was puzzled to see Kenta's reactions then gave out a sigh before he started walking towards him.

Kenta was still arguing in his thoughts when he felt a shadow cast upon him, "Huh?" He slowly looks up to see Ryuga standing right there. As if something was burned in his head Kenta fainted all of a sudden on the ground.

* * *

'Man… I don't feel so good…' Kenta thought as he felt very tired and dizzy at the moment, 'Why is everything so dark?'

Kenta felt his head aching and flinch before realizing he was sleeping. He slowly opened his eyes and everything was blurry at first before seeing the blurry figure of a lit fire until it finally seems to be in clear view. After that he remembered what had happened a while ago before he fainted and that he was embarrassing himself in front of Ryuga but then something felt weird in him and he got knock out. Now he found himself resting on his hat and blanketed by his cloak. Slowly lifting a hand over his head, he felt there was a small wet cloth and felt it slowly getting warm knowing that he came to a conclusion and found out why his whole body felt weak.

"You had a fever, kid." He heard Ryuga's voice and look to see him sitting beside his head with his back pressed against a giant sand rock, "I guess that explains why you were acting weird."

"Really…" Kenta started very weakly, "I guess I was ignoring it the whole time until it finally got worst."

"You tell me." Ryuga added, "It was a big pain having to carry you here."

"He..he…" Kenta laughed low before saying, "Sorry about that… I was preoccupied at that time…" After saying those words Kenta fell asleep again.

Ryuga looked at the sleeping young blader before giving a sigh in relief and thinking to himself, 'He made me worry back there.'

* * *

**Thank U 4 Reading This Far**

**The events here happened after the Tower of Babel episode of Beyblade Metal Fury **

'**Sorry it took so long…'**

**Iron D. Doll**

**-Write 4 Fun-**


End file.
